Lights in the Night
by CharlieSummer7
Summary: In a world where Omegas are rare, you find yourself at the mercy of a pack of Alphas.
1. Picked

"Shit," you curse under your breath as you trip in the dirt. Your hands catch you and you can smell the deep, earthy scent on your palms, but that won't help you now.

You scramble to stand back up and get your feet underneath you. Running through the trees, you silently pray you can find somewhere safe where they can't find you. Sweat drips down your brow and your heart races as you sprint. You have to keep going.

The smell of whiskey, cigars, and blood fills your nose. They're getting closer to you. Inside you're panicking, and you scan the forest for a hiding spot. A big fallen log is only a few meters ahead. Maybe if you crouch and lay down next to it and cover yourself in leaves, they won't see you or scent you.

You sprint as fast as you can towards the horizontal tree. The sound of breaking branches and heavy footsteps pounds behind you. Hopefully, they won't see you hide. You're so close.

Your hands reach out to the fallen tree, almost there. But before you can hide, you feel yourself being pulled away. A large, mass that reeks of gun powder and motor oil tackles you to the ground. Your head connects with a stray rock on the woodland floor and everything goes black.

When you wake, your head is pounding. It feels like you were hit by a truck. You struggle to open your eyes through the pain. Blinking awake, you realize the room is dimly lit, but it feels much brighter with your splitting headache. Once your eyes adjust, you glance around and shiver. The room is bare and full of concrete. It looks like a dungeon or a torture chamber.

In an attempt to relieve the stiff pain flooding down your shoulders, you try to sit up and realize you can't. Looking down, you see that you're strapped down on a cold, metal table. Rough, leather cuffs wrap around your wrists and keep your hands pinned above your head. Your ass sits on the end of the table and your legs are spread open in stirrups. Matching leather cuffs keep your legs still. You're still wearing the simple black panties and bra you were wearing before.

Trying not to panic, your eyes flicker around the room. There are no windows and only a few hanging lights from the ceiling. Strange symbols are painted on the floor. Your throat goes dry as you try and think of a plan, but before you can think of anything though, an odd door opens and two figures enter the room.

Turning your head to look at them, your eyes widen and your nostrils flare. Alphas.

The first one is abnormally tall. His shoulders are wide, and his chest is broad. Light, brown hair falls into his intense eyes and you flinch when he focuses his glare onto you. The second figure is shorter, but equally as imposing. His hair is kept short and his emerald eyes seem to bare into your soul. You squirm slightly under their leering eyes and begin to shake.

However, it's their scent that overpowers you. They smell like gasoline, coffee and sawdust which seems that would smell awful, but your mouth waters and your belly tightens. Despite the fear, you cannot get enough of the aroma. Their scents are so intertwined that you can't tell whose belongs to whose. They must be family or incredibly close.

The one with grassy eyes smirks at you and approaches. You try to make yourself smaller even though there is no where for you to go.

"Well, well. Looks like we caught ourselves an Omega," he growls in a deep baritone voice. You whimper and turn your head away from him. "Now, now sweetheart. Don't you worry. We're going to take care of you."

You squint an eye open and glance at him. He's standing over your as his eyes roam hungrily over your body. And that's when you scent it. His pupils are blown, and you can smell his rut coming on. Your eyes flash to the other Alpha and he's still standing in the corner with a wicked grin on his face. His rut is coming on too.

Struggling against your restraints, you start to outwardly panic. Your knees press together as you try to hide the small amount of slick that comes out of you, your body naturally reacting to the imposing Alphas. "Please don't hurt me. Please just let me go."

Green eyes chuckles at you and runs a single finger down your side. You gasp and vainly try to shift away from his touch. "Don't worry doll. We're not going to hurt you. As I said, we're going to take good care if you."

As his fingers reach your thighs and skirt across your panties, the one in the corner clears his throat and cautions, "Dean, we're suppose to wait. We're suppose to claim her as a pack."

Your heart stopped, and your blood ran cold. The one you now know as Dean growled in the back of his throat. "Come on, Sammy. We can have a little fun before Dad gets here."

Oh, fuck you think to yourself. They're a family. A pack. These two sound like brothers. Ever since Omegas became rarer and rarer, it became more common for entire packs to claim a single Omega. It became increasingly dangerous for Omegas as the laws protecting them were no longer enforced. There was no way to protect them from a pack of rutting Alphas. It looks like your deepest fears were going to come true.

"Dean," Sam spat, "Dad will fucking kill us if we claim her first."

"I'm not saying we freaking claim her," Dean yelled, "I'm saying we have some fun until he gets here."

Dean was sweating and practically vibrating from his proximity to you. He obviously has less control over his rut than Sam did.

Your chest starts heaving as you try to suppress a sob. The idea of multiple Alphas taking you while they're in a rut terrifies you. However, the slick keeps gathering between your thighs and a sheen of sweat begins to cover your skin. Their scent is still so intoxicating.

Noticing your concealed cry, Sam approaches you and gently runs his hand down your cheek and pushes your hair back. You cower at his touch and his burning stare. "There, there baby girl. You're ok."

"Please just let me go. I don't want to be your fuck-toy. I don't want to be your miserable sex slave," you beg as a sob wretches from your core. You feel pathetic and helpless, but you don't know what else to do.

Dean and Sammy exchange a look and they're eyes soften slightly. "Come on, doll," Dean reassures, "That's not all you'll be!"

Another sob quells through your body and Sam shoots his brother a glare. He glances back down at you and explains softly, "We're not just going to use you for our ruts and then leave you for dead."

You stifle a sniffle, "You're not?"

"No, sweetie," Sam coos, "We need a den mother for our pack. We're going to claim you and breed you. Gonna' keep you for our own."

Your eyes widen in horror and you begin to flail as hard as you can against the leather cuffs. Your curse and scream against them. That is so much fucking worse than being left for dead.

Sam moves quickly and holds down your restrained hands, so you don't hurt yourself. He has a wicked grin and the kindness from his eyes is gone. "Oh come on. It won't be so bad! We need a hot, bitch in our pack. There are too many fucking Alphas right now."

As he's speaking and holding your arms, Sam leans down over you and his supple lips run over your collarbone. His nose presses into the crook in your neck and he inhales deeply. "Fuck, you smell so good, 'Mega."

You whimper at your title and you feel your panties moisten. Dean chuckles near your feet and you can feel his fingers graze against your thigh. "I think she likes you, Sammy."

Sam chuckles as his teeth graze across your neck and his tongue laps at your skin. A small moan escapes your lips and your belly cramps again. It's been so long since you've been this close to an Alpha, never mind two of them. Your body is responding and there's nothing you can do about it.

"Why don't you check how much she likes its?," Sam moans into your throat, but the question was directed at Dean. Without a second's hesitation, Dean swiped at your panties and tore them completely off. You shriek in surprise as you feel the cool air kiss your folds. Dean holds your shredded panties in his hand and he stares into your eyes. He never breaks eye contact as he brings the panties to his face and inhales slowly.

"Goddamnit, she smells so good," he groans. "It looks like you already gotten her dripping wet, Sammy."

Sam chuckled and without any warning, he pulls a knife from his pocket and flicks it open. You began to scream in terror as he brings the blade down to your skin; however, you are relieved when he simply glides the blade against your bra and not your dewy skin. He slices the bra and pulls it off your chest, leaving you completely naked. Your nipples hardened in the chilly, air.

"Wait, guys," you plead, "Your dad will be so mad, right? Don't you have to wait for him?"

Dean looks at his brother with a raised eyebrow, but Sam simply smirks, "Dad won't mind us warming you up." His control is wavering as he begins to give into his animalistic self.

Not needing anymore permission, Dean stands between your legs and peers deep into your core. You shudder as you feel his fingers between your legs. They caress your outer lips and he peels them open, so he can fully take you in. Your face reddens under his scrutiny. You've never felt more vulnerable before in your life. A shiver courses down your spine as a thick finger drags through your folds. "Fuck, she is so fucking wet for us, Sammy. This little slut it just begging for it."

You gasp out as Sam's massive hands cover your pert breasts and pinch your nipples. The stimulation from both brothers is making your head spin and your vision clouds. Slick spills from you and you can't hold it back. Your belly won't stop clenching and you can feel the longing build in your loins. It's been so long since you've had a heat and now your worry that its being triggered by the rutting Alphas.

Dean's stubble prickles your thigh and you can feel his breath on your opening. "Mmm, what a good little Omega. Getting so wet for me. I just might have to taste."

Your head shoots up when you feel his hot tongue drag down your slit. His emerald eyes stare up at you while the lower half of his head is buried between your thighs. Before you can catch a breath, Sam's mouth is devouring your pink buds. His hand grasps one breast, while he feeds on the other.

"Holy fuck," you puff as you suck in a breath.

"You taste so fucking good, baby girl," Dean moans into your folds. "You're like fucking candy to me." He shifts slightly and wraps his lips around your clit. Your pelvis lurches forward in response and you can hear Sam laugh at your neediness.

While Sam kisses up your chest and to your neck, Dean pushes two fingers into you. When you open your mouth the squeal, Sam seizes his opportunity and thrusts his tongue into your mouth. He tastes bitter like whiskey, but also sweet like honey. You can't help but roll your tongue against his.

Dean slips another finger into your dripping pussy and you moan into Sam's mouth. He pulls away and kisses your face softly. "I think she likes that, big brother." Dean simply hums into you in response.

Sam steps back and you watch him calmly reach down and begin to unbuckle his belt. Your eyes widen as your rational brain remembers the dangerous situation you're in. Once again, you pull your wrists against your restraints and thrust your hips upward in an attempt to escape; however, you only succeed in pushing your mound farther into Dean's waiting mouth.

Grasping a hand on your shoulder, Sam attempts to calm you. "It's ok little girl. I'm just going to give you something to fill that pretty mouth of yours."

His other hand unbuttons the top of his jeans and pulls the zipper down. He pushes his jeans and boxers down just enough so they're riding low on his hips. The biggest cock you have ever seen springs from the dark curly hair between his legs just inches away from your face. Instead, of feeling fear, your eyes narrow and your mind stops. You lick your lips and clench your fists.

As you squirm slightly, Dean continues to bore down on your clit. "Damn Sammy, I think she definitely likes you. Her slick won't let up," Dean mutters as he thrusts his finger into you harder making you yelp.

Sam doesn't respond as his darkened eyes focus on your plump lips. He fists his cock as it weeps pre-cum. Stroking himself gently, his control is breathtaking. Every inch of him screams to overtake you, but he wants to enjoy this moment.

Whimpering, you can only focus on the angry head in front of you. All of your control is gone and there is nothing left except instinct. Now you wish you had a free hand, so you could reach out to him. Sam's senses your need and he can smell your sweet scent blossoming from you.

"You want this baby girl?"

You simply nod your head at him, but that's not enough.

"Use your words. Tell me what you want."

"I wanna taste you," you whine.

With that, Sam pushes his cock against your lips and you open your mouth for him. He tastes tangy and salty. You inhale his musky scent and groan onto his cock. Sam's eyes roll back into his head at the sensation.

As you suckle on Sam, you can feel your own pleasure mounting. Dean is relentless on your pussy and you can feel yourself start to squeeze down on his fingers. You don't hold back the pleasure that these Alphas are forcing onto you or think about the consequences. You're drunk on their scent and their touch.

"Mmm, you like that slut?," Dean goads, "Are you gonna come all over my fingers like a good little girl?"

The only response you can give is a groan into Sam's cock. His fist wraps into your hair as he pulls your farther onto his fat member.

"Come for me, baby girl," Dean demands, using his deep Alpha voice.

Immediately, your entire body begins to tingle, and you feel electric. White light blinds your vision and static fills your ears. You scream onto Sam's cock as you feel your orgasm rip through you. Your pussy quivers and contracts around Dean's fingers and your cum leaks down his forearm. As your clit grows too sensitive, you writhe away from his tongue.

Dean lifts his head from between your thighs, his face covered in your juices. You whimper at the loss of him as he withdraws his fingers. He watches you take his little brother's cock into your mouth and his member strains against his jeans. Palming his cock through his pants, he stares at where your lips cover Sam's cock.

Moaning, Sam runs his fingers across your cheek and pushes your hair back. He pressed his fingers into your cheek and he can feel his cock through the thin layer of skin. His cock throbs into you mouth at the sensation and Dean can no longer hold himself back.

"Fuck this," he curses as he briskly undoes his jeans and pulls them down to expose his cock. "I'm not fucking waiting for dad anymore."

You pop your head off Sam's cock to peer down at Dean. Although he may not be as long, his dick even thicker than Sam's. Your breath catches in your throat as Dean runs his straining cock through your folds; however, Sam distracts you and pulls your head back towards him. You take him back into your mouth as you feel Dean rub up and down your slit. Before you can brace for the impact of Dean's cock, the door crashes open and both of the boys hastily pull away from you.

Whipping your head around, you see an older man with a scent similar to Sam and Dean's. His hair and beard are peppered with grey, but his chest is equally as broad, and his arms are just as muscular as his sons. Brows furrowed, he practically roars at the scene before him and you can feel your body instantly tremble. The boys dart back away from you.

"You were supposed to wait for me…," he glowers.


	2. Pinned

Lights in the Night Part Two

The older Alpha approaches you and your body quivers. Sam and Dean have stepped away from you and, despite the fear, you bemoan the loss of their touch. Their cocks are still standing to attention outside their jeans and weeping for release.

"So you thought you could claim the bitch without your old man?," the Alpha sneers at his sons while never taking his eyes off your body. You push out your chest slightly, so he can better see the swell of your breast. You don't even know who you are anymore. You don't want this and yet, you want it more than anything.

"We're just playing around Dad," Dean tries to explain.

"Yea, we were just getting her warmed up."

"Well it looks like you were trying to warm yourself up," the Alpha sneers as he abruptly advances on Dean. His large, calloused hand wraps around Dean's exposed cock tightly and his elder son lets out a whimpered moan. "If I had come in a second later you would be knee deep in that pussy."

Dean tilts his head back and softly growls as the elder Alpha calmly strokes his cock. His father smirks and mutters, "Yea that's what I thought."

He releases his grip and turns his attention back to you. Dean's shoulders immediately relax knowing that he's escaped punishment today.

"Well, aren't you a pretty one?," he asks with his voice dripping like silk. You mash your lips together and your eyes widen at him. He reeks of fresh air and tobacco and the smell of his oncoming rut is sending you reeling. You try to push your thighs together to cover yourself, but the stirrups keep you spread. "Tut tut, kitten. Don't you go hiding from me."

The grey-haired Alpha stands between your legs and peers at your dripping pussy. You ache under his gaze and sweat drips down your brow. His stare is hard, and you can see him struggle to restrain himself. Sam and Dean look on as he kneels between your legs, so your cunt is level with his face. Using both hands, he pulls your outer lips back and nuzzles his nose into you. You jump at his light touch.

"Wow, you boys weren't kidding," he chuckles, "You really did warm her up. I've never seen a pussy look so sweet before."

Sam and Dean grin and move to stand on either side of the table. Sam braces his arms against the cool metal, but he doesn't touch you. You strain your head upward, so you can watch the elder Alpha move between your thighs. He notices your movement and stands up while peering deep into your eyes. His massive hand palms your mound and you shudder.

"Listen here, 'Mega," he commands you and your head immediately snaps and listens. "You're mine now. Ours now. We'll take good care of you, but you gotta listen."

Without a thought, you nod your head and your tongue brushes against your lips. "You call the boys by their names. But me?," he smiles coyly, "You call me Daddy just like everybody else."

You nod your head weakly. Any thought of escape has left your mind as you feel your heat being triggered by these hulking Alphas. Sweat dews your skin and you can only think about their scents.

"You gotta answer me, baby girl," the older Alpha barks.

"Yes, Daddy!," you squeak

"Good girl."

With that, he moves back to his knees and burrows his face in between your legs. You let out a loud squeal when you feel his tongue fucking into your slit. Slick pools out of you and you can feel his scruffle scratch at your sensitive folds.

Your hands are still pinned above your head, so you can only gawk at him as he feasts. You barely notice Sam and Dean removing all of their clothing on either side of you.

When his beard is good and drenched, your Daddy stands again between your legs. You can see his hardness straining under his jeans. Without prompting, Dean steps towards his father and begins to remove his jacket and underlying shirt. But Daddy has to give Sam a stern stare before Sam moves toward him. You can sense that these two Alphas frequently fight for domination.

The elder Alpha kicks off his socks and shoes while Sam kneels before him and pulls his jeans and boxers to the floor. Daddy's throbbing cock bounces inches from Sam's face, but they don't have time for that today.

Turning toward you, you now have a full view of your Daddy's throbbing member. It's even bigger than the boys and it looks angry. A pearl of cum drips out the end and you lick at your lips. The three naked Alphas overwhelm your senses.

Daddy stands between your legs while Sam and Dean resume their positions on either side of the table.

"I hate this fucking contraption," Daddy grumbles as he undoes the cuffs around your ankles. You think that he's going to let you have more movement, but you're dead wrong. "Boys, hold her for me."

Removing the stirrups from the table, Sam and Dean each hook an arm around your leg, so that your legs are pulled up against your chest. Your ass hangs at the end of the table, leaving you completely exposed to your Daddy Alpha. You whimper in anticipation.

"There, there, baby girl," Dean coos into your ear as Sam begins to lap at your collar bone. "We got you."

Your breath catches in your chest as you feel Daddy's palm on your ass and the head of his cock run against your folds. His eyes bore straight into your eyes and your stomach clenches. You need to be filled.

"You ready, Omega?," your Daddy asks. "You ready for my thick cock?"

Without hesitation, you mewl, "Yes, Daddy! Please give me your fat cock."

Daddy chuckles as he continues to stroke his member against your folds. "Are you sure, baby girl?"

"Yes, Daddy. Please, I need you to fill me. I need to feel your knot."

With that, Daddy groans and slowly pushes inside of you. "I love a bitch who begs."

Sam continues to kiss and suck your neck while Dean moves lower and begins to feast on your nipple. They both still have an arm wrapped behind your knees, so you are held open. You feel like you are being split in half and the stimulation from Sam and Dean's tongues are already pushing you to the edge.

"Fuck Daddy," you cry. "You feel so fucking good."

Sam laughs against your skin, "Wow, this one has a dirty mouth! Who knew she'd be so needy?" His lips move lower and he nips at your tit before suckling down on you.

Daddy is growling as he's splitting you in half and Sam and Dean are both nursing on your swaying breasts. Your pussy walls stretch every time Daddy slams into you and you can feel yourself contract around him. Your Daddy groans at the sensation.  
"Are you gonna cum for me baby? Are you going to cum on my thick dick?"

"Yes, Daddy. Please I can't hold it."

"Come for me, princess. Come all over your Daddy's thick dick."

You scream out and arch your back as pins and needles fill your face and groin. Sam and Dean use the opportunity to suckle more of your breasts into their mouths. Your cunt muscles twitch and contract and your cum leaks out around the cock plunged into your pussy.

Daddy fucks you through your orgasm and doesn't relent. You are barely able to catch your breath as you can feel your pleasure rebuilding.

"What a good girl," Daddy coos. "Coming all over my big dick. She's so nice and wet. So ready to take my knot."

Your eyes widen as your head clears slightly after your orgasm. The term 'den mother' flashes into your mind again. You realize the implications of a rutting Alpha knotting you while you're in heat. Panic sets in and you begin to struggle against Daddy's cock and the mouths of the boys.

Sam immediately settles his face into the crook of your neck and attempts to calm you. You can feel the heat of his breath against your ear. "Calm baby girl, calm."

His Alpha voice soothes you and your shoulders relax slightly. "But I can't..."

"Yes, you can," Sam interrupts as his Dad continues to slam into you. "It's what you're made to do. What you're born to do."

You whimper in fear as Dean moves his face into the other side of your neck, tightening his grip around your leg. "Look baby girl, look," he encourages as he slides his other hand down your body. You watch it glide over the swell of your breasts and come to a still on your abdomen. "We're going to fill you up and knot you. Fill you until your belly is all swollen." You moan as he lightly squeezes your satin skin.

Your belly clenches underneath his palm and you can feel your pleasure mounting again. Daddy is keeping up a relentless pace and you can feel his knot thicken and begin to catch. Dean keeps his hand on your belly and returns to suckling on your breast.

Sam keeps his lips on your throat and his free hand runs down your body and presses lightly on your clit. You cry out at the sensation and almost cum on the spot. He smiles and bores down onto your clit. His father's pelvis brushes against his finger tips with every thrust.

Daddy is growling aggressively and slamming into you. His knot is almost completely catching on your contracting pussy. You can feel yourself getting to the edge again. "You see that, Omega?," Sam whispers into your ear. "You see his cock slipping in and out of you? He's going to knot you soon."

You let out a growly wail as your instincts take over. Pupils blown, you stare into your Daddy's eyes as Sam whispers and licks at your ear. Dean chases his oral fixation and refuses to let up on your breast.

"Fuck. You are so fucking tight, baby girl," your Daddy yells out, his words echoing on the concrete walls. "I'm gonna knot you. I'm gonna fill you up with my sweet cum."

"Yes, Daddy," you howl, all your inhibitions melting away. "Please Daddy I need your knot."

"Come for me baby girl. Come on my knot."

You scream out as your orgasm rips through you and your Daddy's knot drives inside of you. A string of curses leaves his mouth as he catches inside of you and ropes of cum fill you. He leans over top of you and burrows his face into your neck. You feel the skin break and his teeth bare down and claim you. Marking you permanently. Panting, he lifts himself off of you with a droplet of blood rolling down his chin. You heave underneath him, his knot still locked inside of you.

Sam and Dean both watch the space between your legs. Dean lightly strokes your soft belly. They can see their father's cock throb inside of you and their ruts are making them impatient for his knot to go down, so they can have their turn.

After five minutes, your Daddy is able to pull away from you and Dean attaches the stirrups back onto the table, so your legs have support. He doesn't bother to cuff your ankles though. You can feel your Daddy's cum dribble between your legs and onto the table.

Daddy picks up his discarded T-shirt and uses it to clean himself off before dropping it back on the floor. He stands tall and proud. His muscles ripple across his chest and his cock is still standing semi-hard. Walking towards the door, he glances back and you, Sam, and Dean.

"Ok boys. She's all yours," he declares smugly before leaving the room.

Sam and Dean instantly whip their heads to look at you. They grin wickedly.


	3. Plucked

Lights in the Night Part Three

Sam and Dean look like animals stalking their prey as they approach you. Their cocks are painfully hard from their lack of release. The fact that their father's cum is still dripping out of your pussy and onto the table doesn't deter them.

Hastily, Dean advances on you and stands between your thighs. "Holy shit, she looks so good," he groans as his strokes his cock. Before he can fuck you though, Sam's fist flies into his face and makes him stumble back. You scream at the sudden violence.

"Mine!," Sam roars, "She's mine next." It seems as though Sam's entire body is vibrating. His rut is in complete control and he doesn't care if he hurts his brother.

Dean is also not to be tested. He bares his teeth at Sam and puffs out his chest. Clenching his fists, he prepares to retaliate.

"Wait!," you scream out. The boys snap their attention to you and you shudder under their glare. "Please. Please I can take you both."

You're not sure if it's desire or a fear of violence that makes you say those words, but it works. Sam and Dean drop their shoulders and fall towards you. Sam's burrows his nose into you neck and scents you, relaxing at your sweet smell. Dean hulks over you and gently runs his fingers across your belly.

"Please uncuff me," you plead, "I want to touch you."

Sam shoots Dean a look and Dean simply shrugs. Any thought of escape has left your mind and your only focus is on sating these agitated Alphas. "Please I'll be a good girl."

Flashing you a sly grin, Sam reaches up and undoes the cuffs pinning your arms. You rub your wrists and try to shake the stiffness from your limbs. Lifting your head, you try to sit up, but Sam presses his large hand against your chest and holds you down. "Stay down," he commands, "Not yet."

His eyes pierce at Dean , "I think we should clean her up and then get out of this dungeon."

A massive grin spreads across Dean's face and he moves in between your legs. "I think you're right, Sammy. She's a very dirty girl."

Your eyes widen when Dean kneels between your thighs. Without any warning, he plunges his tongue into your cum filled cunt. You squeal in surprise and grasp at Sam's strong arm. He chuckles at you and softly runs his fingers through your hair. "That's a good little girl," he coos.

Slick emits from you as you watch Dean clean you up. His eyes are closed and focused. Sam kisses your neck and Dean strains his tongue inside of you, determined to get every last drop of his father's cum. You writhe underneath his touch.

Dean is fighting a losing battle for every time he tries to lap you up with his tongue, more slick pools out of you. Eventually, he lifts his head panting with a combination of juices coating his face. "Come on, Sammy. Let's move somewhere more comfortable."

Without need for any more encouragement, Sam swiftly lifts you from the table and wraps your legs around his waist. Your face nuzzles into his neck. His cock bumps against your thigh and makes you squirm. He holds the back of your head and hushes you. As he carries you out of them room, Dean follows behind and flashes you a wink. You can feel slick running down your thigh and onto Sam.

They move down a narrow corridor and the entire building seems to be made of cement. You wonder if you're underground somewhere. Sam nudges a door open with his toe and enters. Dean deftly closes it behind the three of you.

Sam tosses you on the big king size bed in the middle of the room. You only have a second to glance around. The wall is littered with posters of classic cars and you see a few different knives on the desk. You don't have time to wonder whose room this is before both the boys are bounding onto the bed next to you.

You lay in the centre of the bed with an Alpha on either side of you. Their scent makes you quake, and your stomach constrict. Their hands explore your body as their mouths pepper your neck and chest. Your hips roll at their touch.

"You smell so fucking good, little girl," Dean moans as he nips at your ear. "I need to fucking knot you."

Frantically, you nod you head, "Yes Alpha, please. I need your knot so badly."

Sam squeezes your thigh hard enough to make you yelp, "Hey, what about me?"

You turn your face to his and press your lips firmly against his. His tongue searches for yours and you cling to each other. "I need you too, Alpha."

Latching onto your nipple, Dean begins to suckle at your breast. You can't think straight with all the fingers and tongues. Your mind is vibrating with need. "Well, someone has to claim your first," Sam growls as his teeth pull on your lip.

Gasping, you run your fingers through Dean's short hair. "Dean first," you decide. Sam is about to complain when you add, "And I want you in my ass when he does it."

Sam and Dean both stop what they're doing and stare at you in surprise. You grin at them coyly, "I just want to be full of my Alphas."

The term 'my' is not lost on them and they glance at each other, having a silent conversation, before the move rapidly.

Dean lays on his back next to you while Sam stands on the bed and hooks his arms under yours. Your back is pushed against his broad chest. A shit-eating grin crosses Dean's face as he watches Sam hold you off the mattress and dangles you over his waiting cock.

You whimper as Sam lowers you slowly onto Dean's throbbing member. Dean grunts and does everything to resist grabbing your hips and slamming you down onto him. "Fuck, she is so fucking tight."

Your pussy stretches to accommodate him. The knot at the base of his penis is swelling after being made to wait so long. "Dean," you whine as he fills you and you seat yourself on him completely. Panting, you hold yourself up for a second and try to adjust to his girth, but Sam is impatient.

He pushes you down into Dean's chest and Dean swiftly wraps his arms around you. Your nose nuzzles into his neck and you scent him. The sensation makes him groan. "Fuck, I need you to move."

Dean adjusts himself, so his feet are flat on the mattress. He angles himself, so he's able to simply hold you tight and thrust into you. A strangled whine leaves your throat as he begins a steady pace.

Slapping your ass, you yelp as Sam grabs your attention. He kneels behind you and you notice that he has gotten a bottle of lube from somewhere. Squirting some into his hands, he warms it up and coats his fingers. He stares at where Dean's cock is stretching your pussy lips. "Fuck Dean," he mutters, "I wish you could see this."

Dean grunts as he pumps inside of you, "We'll be sure to film it next time." Your ears prickle at his words.

"So fucking good," Sam mutters, "I just need too..."

He doesn't finish his sentence. Instead, he leans in and his tongue brushes along his brother's cock as it thrusts in and out of you. Yours and Dean's moans harmonize. "Fuck, Sammy. Ugh, that feels so fucking good."

Sam chuckles as he continues to lap at the cock and pussy before him. Your stomach bunches with pleasure. Without removing his tongue, Sam trails a finger over your ass and prods at your tight hole.

Dean slows his pace slightly, so Sam can warm you up and so he can feel more of his little brother's tongue. Without warning, Sam presses a lubed finger into your hole. You hiss as your muscles try to fight against him.

"Relax, Omega," Sam commands. You immediately soften the tension in your body. Dean is lapping at your neck in an attempt to distract you.

"It's ok. I got you."

Timing it with Dean's movements, Sam begins to gently fuck you with his finger. He can feel Dean's cock through the thin layer of skin and Dean grits his teeth at the added sensation. Impatient, Sam slides in a second finger and starts to scissor you.

Your hands are leaving bruises along Dean's shoulders as you grip him tightly. His fingers trail down your back as his cock pumps into you. The noises you are emitting are incoherent and animalistic. You're unable to think clearly.

Once Sam has you partially opened up, he stops licking at his big brother's cock and stands on the bed. He bends his knees as Dean stills inside of you and holds you steady. You can feel the tip of Sam's cock kiss your opening.

You let out a blood curdling scream as Sam sinks into your ass. The boys hold themselves as you attempt to adjust. Sweat beads down their faces as they try to hold themselves back. After a second, you lightly nod your head.

They start a synchronized pace and it almost seems as if they have done this before. Sam growls behind you, "Holy shit you are so fucking tight. I can feel Dean's cock through you."

Dean roars as he thrusts up inside of you, "I love this little Omega pussy so much. I'm going to fill you with my fucking seed. Fill you with my pups."

Unable to respond, your mouth hangs open as you moan like a wounded animal. You're incapable of processing anything right now.

As they continue to pump into you, you can feel your orgasm build. You know Dean is getting closer too as his knot begins to catch in your slick pussy. "Dean," you whisper breathlessly.

"I know, baby. I know. I want you to cum for me. Cum all over my thick knot."

You scream as the brothers pound you into pleasure. Your head presses back into Sam's shoulder as your body shudders and your pussy clenches. Slick squirts out of you and around Dean's cock enabling him to pop his large knot inside of you. "Son of a bitch!," he curses as he spurts inside of you. He holds your head and presses your neck against his mouth. Sharp teeth split your skin directly underneath the mark his father made earlier. His sperm shoots deep into your womb. Sam can feel his brother's buried knot.

Resting your head on Dean's collarbone, you both pant with exertion. A dribble of blood runs down Dean's lips. Sam continues to lazily pump in and out of your ass as you both catch your breath. After a couple of minutes, Dean's knot goes down.

"Finally," Sam mutters as he pulls out of your ass. You lament at the loss. Sam stands at the end of the bed and stares at you and Dean. Cum leaks from your pussy and onto Dean's softening cock. Dean watches Sam watch you.

"Looks like you might be an uncle, Sammy!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Sam glowers.

He reaches for your ankle and quickly flips you onto your back. Dean scoots up the bed, so his back is resting against the headboard. He pulls you up so your back is leaning against him and your head rests back against his chest. He hooks your legs over top of his so that you're spread wide for his little brother.

Sam kneels on the mattress and takes a moment to drink in the sexy sight. He smiles at you and his brother. Dean runs his fingers over your hair as his other hand cups your breast. You are beginning to realize how focused he is on your tits.

Running his finger down your satin thighs, Sam shifts so he's kneeling between your spread legs. His hard cock still bobs hungrily.

"Such a pretty Omega," Sam coos. "So nice of you, Dean, to spread her open for me."

Dean chuckles and places a kiss on your temple. Your eyes are darkened with lust. "Please, Sammy," you beg.

"Please what, little girl?"

"Please I need you to claim me. I need your knot."

Sam smirks at your neediness. "Mmm, don't worry, baby girl. I will. But first," he remarks as his finger runs through your folds, "A treat."

You shudder as Sam sinks a single digit inside of you. He withdraws, and you can see it dripping with Dean's cum. Calmly, he brings his finger to your face and you open your mouth in anticipation. Sam pulls his finger back and scolds you, "The treat isn't for you Omega."

His eyes flutter to meet Dean's emerald stare. He passes his cum laden finger by your face and up to Dean's lips. Eagerly, Dean pulls Sam's finger into his mouth and suckles. The taste of his own cum floods his mouth.

Sam withdraws his finger and plunges it back into your dripping pussy. You let out a sharp yelp. This time, he brings the finger up to your face. "There you go baby girl," Sam coos, "This one is for you."

You latch onto his finger and suck down hard. Dean's salty cum is mixed with your slick and it tastes divine. Too quickly, Sam removes his fingers from you mouth and instead fists his cock. "Now," he growls, "It's time for my treat."

He shifts you down slightly, so your ass is thrush with his thighs. Dean steadies you in his arms as Sam drags the tip of his cock through your folds. Whispering into your ear, Dean asks, "Are you ready for my baby brother's big cock, Mega?"

You nod your head, but that doesn't satisfy Sam. He lifts his hand to your throat and pins you against Dean's chest. "Beg for it, bitch."

"Please, Sammy," you whine, "I need your knot."

Sam slams inside of you and makes you squeal. Dean clutches his arms around you, so you can't try to escape Sam's monster cock. Sam's finger tips dig into your plush thighs and ensure that you'll be bruised in the morning.

"Oh, fuck Sam," you cry, "You're too big."

Sam simply roars and pounds into you. He's held off too long and now his primal instincts are taking over. His only focus is to fill you with his seed.

"It's ok, baby girl," Dean soothes into your ear. "Your pussy was made to take Alpha cock."

You only whimper in response as Sam makes your used pussy ache. Dean softly reaches down your body and begins to rub your clit. You moan and buck your hips which makes Sam snarl. Your clit is sensitive from so much stimulation, but you begin to feel another orgasm building. The edges of your vision darken in pleasure.

"Ugh, fuck," Sam groans as his knot starts to swell and catch inside you. "I'm going to knot you. I'm going to fucking claim you."

Dean goads him on as he frantically grinds your clit, "Yea little brother. Fuck that little Omega pussy."

A growl escapes Sam as he leans into you and his lips push against Dean's. The brothers kiss fervently above you and you moan as you feel Sam's knot trying to push inside you.

"I'm going to claim her, Dean," Sam whispers to his older brother.

"Do it, Sammy. Pop your knot."

Sam's cries out as he buries his knot inside of you and his plump lips leave his brother's. His mouth searches your neck before clamping down into your skin next to his father's and brother's marks.

You wail as Sam's knot and Dean's focus on your clit push you over the edge again. Your pussy clamps onto Sam as you feel ropes of cum filling you up. A little bit of blood runs down your chest as Sam marks you. Your vision darkens, and you think you pass our for a moment.

Heaving from his orgasm, Sam attempts to shift his position, but is firmly lodged inside you. Dean shuffles you down so the three of you are laying flat on the bed. You're facing Sam and he drapes your leg over his hip to accommodate the knot stuck inside you. Dean spoons you from behind and wraps an arm around your waist.

The three of you are exhausted and none of you manage to keep your eyes open for very long.

"Good job, little brother," Dean mumbles. Sam raises a hand and weakly high-fives him over top of you. You let out a small giggle. Your fear and dismay have melted into contentment and fatigue.

As you all fall into a deep sleep, the eldest Alpha peers in from the door way. His eyes flash as he flicks off the bedroom light and closes the door.


	4. Plowed

Lights in the Night Part Four

Dean wakes with sore and tired muscles; however, his heart leapt when he saw you and Sam laying in his bed next to him. You are face down in the pillows and completely uncovered. The blankets seem to have been dropped to the floor at some point in the night. He admires the swell of your ass and peers at your little pussy sticking out. The sight of you makes his cock swell and his mouth drool. Bristly in pride, he examines his mark on your neck next to his family members. Sam has a tight hold around your back and is snuggled into your shoulder blade in his sleep. Still in the midst of a rut, Dean tries to control his throbbing cock while watching you and Sam. He needs to replenish his liquids and drink some water before he can go again.

Padding into the bunker kitchen, Dean doesn't bother with any clothes. The cool air feels nice on his hot skin and he pours himself a cold glass of water from the sink before passing through the library on the way back to his room.

"Did you have fun last night?"

Dean stops dead in his tracks and finds his father sitting in a library armchair. He can smell the whisky in his coffee and John appears to be reading a book. A simple pair of black boxers are the only thing covering his chiselled body.

"I asked you a question, boy."

Dean straightens his posture and clenches his jaw as he turns to face his father. His thick cock is sticking out and pointing right the older Alpha. "I did, Dad."

John scoffs as he places his book on the end table, "Yea, maybe a little too much fun."

Still standing at attention, Dean does not reply, but merely avoids his father's gaze.

Narrowing his eyes and licking his lips, John hums, "I think I still need to punish you for almost claiming that bitch without me."

This comment finally makes Dean raise his eyes from the floor and look John in the eye. He can spy a sheen of sweat covering his father and his pupils are lust blown. The Alpha of the pack is in a rut and ready to fuck anyone. Dean places his water glass on the table and stands before his father with his hands behind his back. He's always been a good, little soldier.

"Kneel."

Automatically, Dean drops to his knees before his father. John doesn't have to say a word and simply gives his son a slight nod. His hard cock is clearly straining in his boxers and is begging to be released. Dean runs his hands down his thighs and moves to relieve the tension. He pulls the boxers down just enough, so that John's thick cock pops out and stands at the ready. Subconsciously, Dean licks his lips and his balls tighten.

"You like that, boy? You want to suck on your Alpha's thick cock?"

Nodding his head, Dean leans forward and runs his tongue from the base to the head of the cock. John hisses at the sensation and runs his fingers through Dean's short hair. Looking through his long eyelashes, Dean watches his father's face as he takes his cock in his mouth until it hits the back of his throat. Hollowing his cheeks, Dean hums softly as he suckles.

"Mmm, good boy Dean. Such a good boy."

Dean preens at the praise and he becomes more eager in his sucking Chuckling, John's cock throbs heavily inside his son's mouth. After a few intense moments, he has to pull Dean's hungry mouth off his cock in order to keep from cumming. He pushes Dean away from him and stands.

"Bend over the table," John growls in his deep Alpha voice. Dean instantly obeys and spreads himself over the library table. His dick is jutting out between his legs and dripping with pre-cum, but he doesn't dare touch it.

Grabbing a small bottle of lube from the end table drawer, John unceremoniously squirts it on Dean's ass making him flinch against the cold liquid. John laughs at his son and plunges two fingers into his tight hole.

"Fuck, Dad," Dean growls in pain.

John stills his fingers inside Dean's ass and uses his other hand to push his son's face into the table. "What did you say, boy?"

"Sorry Daddy."

Giving his son a once over, John continues to finger fuck his ass. "That's what I fucking thought. I'm the Alpha and I will take this ass whenever I fucking want."

Dean whimpers as John's pace increases, but he doesn't talk back again. John swats his ass and smirks at the submissive Alpha before him.

The tension between John's legs beckons and he can no longer ignore his own throbbing cock. It hurts from its hardness and swells in desperation. He removes his fingers from Dean and grabs the bottle of lube, coating his cock.

"You better get ready for me, boy."

Leaning his face and chest further into the table, Dean reaches back and pulls his cheeks apart for this father. His cock is straining in anticipation.

"Good boy," John grunts as he sets down the lube and runs his slimy cock against Dean's hole, "Fucking take it."

A deep guttural groan escapes Dean's lips as his father sinks into him. His eyes water and he pants for air as he feels John bottom out. The underside of the table runs against Dean's cock making him grit his teeth. John moans loudly as he feels his son's tight muscles squeeze around his cock.

John humps into his son and deliberately makes long, deep thrusts in order to hear Dean cry out. He likes making the other Alpha squirm. While stroking into him, John places his hands on Dean's shoulder blades and leans his weight into him. Dean's breathing becomes restricted as John's thrusts hasten. "Mmm, what a good boy taking my big cock. You like Daddy's big cock stretching you out?"

Nodding his face into the table, Dean attempts to find a hold for his hands, but struggles against the flat table. He cannot brace himself and his hips are bruising with every jolt into the table. "Yes, Daddy."

Seeing his son's dilemma, John smirks and takes pity on his impaled son. He pulls him off the table and into his chest without ever slipping from his tight hole. "Why don't we get more comfortable then, Son?"

He takes a step away from the table while wrapping his arms around Dean's waist, pulling him with him. John backs up until the back of his knees hit the armchair and he carefully lowers himself down. Once he is seated, and Dean is firmly settled in his lap, he pulls his son to rest his back along his chest. Dean shifts his hips up and places the bottom of his feet on the strong arms of the chair. His weight is now pushing into his father's robust chest and John holds his thighs in order to steady Dean while his own feet are planted firmly on the floor. From this angle, John can simply hold his son still and fuck into him at his own leisure. It only takes a small movement to make Dean groan.

"Fuck, Dad. You are so deep like this. You are hitting the spot."

John bites into Dean's neck lightly, tracing the mark he made a long time ago. He thrusts up into Dean's tight hole and moans at the sensation. "You're so fucking tight. Such a good boy for Daddy."

With each forward movement, Dean's cock bobbles obscenely between his legs. It sticks straight out in salute and begs to be touched. Dean moans at his helplessness. He can't control his father's increasing pace and his arms are on the chair, keeping himself steady. John has full dominion over his son and he knows it.

Lapping at his son's neck while Dean pants heavily, they don't hear someone pad into the room. It isn't until Sam is standing a few feet away, in his boxers, that they realize he's there. Each of their scents have mixed and swirled together and are cloaked in the musk of sex.

Silently, Sam watches the scene before him. He'd left Y/N in the bed in search of water and his brother, so this sight was a pleasant surprise. His eyebrow arches as his father and brother notice him.

Johns wearily looks at his youngest son, but his pace doesn't relent. He ignores him and goes back to biting at his elder son's neck. Dean's emerald eyes meet Sam's though, and plead with him.

"Sammy...," Dean whimpers.

Sam glances down at Dean's swollen cock and licks his lips. It is just craving for release. Sighing, Sam approaches his family and prepares to provide Dean with relief. He pretends that he's doing his brother a favour, when Sam is actually itching to taste his big brother's cock again.

Grabbing a pillow from another chair, Sam places it in between John's legs. He gently kneels and rests his hands on his father's thighs for support. John grunts at the touch and forcefully plunges deep into Dean.

Looking up at his brother, Sam looks past Dean's bouncing cock and into his eyes. They are black with lust and are eagerly watching Sam's every move. Sam glances back down to watch his father's cock ram into his brother's tight hole. He can't help but feel himself stiffen in his boxers. Shifting his weight, Sam gently kisses Dean's thigh before licking up his shaft.

A string of curses leaves Dean's mouth at the sensation. Sam chuckles and bobs his head further down Dean's cock until he feels it hit the back of his throat. The elder son clenches at the sensation making John groan. "Fuck you are some good boys," he curses.

Dean gleams at the praise, but Sam ignores him and doubles his efforts on his brother's cock. Pushing the back of his head into his father's shoulder, Dean growls and curls his toes.

John's hands still tightly grip his son's thighs ensuring that he'll be covered in bruises by the time this is over. He burrows his head into his son's neck as he feels his cock throbbing. He fights to keep his knot from swelling. "Boys, I'm not going to be able to hold out much longer."

Sam hums into Dean's cock and the elder brother heaves. "Me neither, Dad."

"Sam, I want you to make your brother cum. I want to see his cock spurt as I fill his ass."

Moaning, Dean feels his own cock twitch as he teeters on the edge. Sam's eyes are watering from taking his big brother so far down his throat, but he doesn't relent.

"Fuck, Dean. Cum with Daddy. Cum with your Alpha."

"Sammy!," Dean growls in warning as their father grits his teeth. Sam pops off his brother and quickly wraps a fist around his cock, pumping him frantically.

Dean and John yell in unison as their cocks erupt. John surges deep into Dean and fills his tight hole. His cum leaks out around his cock and dribbles onto his thighs. Dean manages to squirt all the way up his chest and onto his neck. Sam angles his older brother's cock straight up and feels a rope of cum hit his cheek. His tongue waggles out of his mouth and licks at his cheek greedily. All three of the Winchester boys are coated in cum.

Feeling the burn in his arms, John lets go of his son and Dean lowers himself to the floor, hissing as his father's cock slide from his tight ass. He sits between his father's legs and rests his back against the armchair. Sam kneels before his brother and gives him a loving smile. He plants a deep kiss on his lips and John bristles at their affection. Sam shoots him a quick glare.

They all take a minute to catch their breath when Dean notices that Sam is still hard as a rock. He raises an eyebrow at his younger brother and John licks his lips at his youngest son's tenting boxers.

John and Dean lurch towards Sam. All three men are still deep into their ruts.


	5. Pummeled

Lights in the Night Part Five

Sam lays sprawled out on the library floor. Dean is on him immediately, eager to help release his little brother's cock. Without warning, he kneels over Sam and sheathes his cock in his mouth.

"Oh god," Sam groans loudly. He can feels Dean's tongue dance over his hard member and it makes his breath catch.

John returns to the library with a damp cloth from the kitchen. He slowly strokes his softened cock with the cloth as he watches his boys. Dean has grown up to be a fine cock sucker. Sam could use some more practice though.

When he is done cleaning off his cock with the cloth, the Alpha throws it to the side and approaches the boys. He kneels near Sam's head, whose eyes are pressed together in pleasure. Dean's cheeks bulge from his brother's large cock.

Their father strokes his cock slowly and feels it begin to grow again. As Sam let's out a small moan, he begins to rub his inflating cock against his youngest son's lips.

Sam's hazel eyes flutter open and he looks up at John. His large cock is pressing against his lips and he is glowering down at Sam. "Open up, Son," he commands.

Hesitating slightly before obeying the Alpha, Sam opens his mouth to welcome his father's cock. It fills his mouth to the brim and makes his jaw ache. His father groans obscenely as warmth wraps around his cock.

Dean stares at his father and brother through his thick eyes lashes. He sees his brother start to suck on John's cock and this makes him double down on his efforts. Taking Sam's cock into the back of his throat, he hums slightly and the vibrations make Sam's hips shudder. Sam grunts as his nose presses into his father's pubic hair.

After watching his family members, Dean feels his cock harden again. His lust is insatiable and his eyes darken with intent. He pulls off of Sam's dick and smacks his lips. Precum and drool paint his chin and he pants to catch his breath. A second later, he climbs onto his brother's lap.

Sam attempts to remove his mouth from his father's cock to see what his brother is doing, but the Alpha male laces his fingers into Sam's long hair and pulls him farther onto his cock. "You just keep doing your job, boy, and don't worry about your brother." John cradles Sam's head in his palm as he watches Dean's movements.

Perching himself over his little brother, Dean faces away from his family and straddles his hips. John can see the swell of his son's ass and it makes his cock throb inside Sam's mouth. Gently, Dean strokes his brother's cock before lining it up with his tight hole. Dean's grunts echo through the library as he gently lowers him self onto Sam and impales himself on his cock.

John has to grip Sam's head firmly as Dean fucks himself onto his cock. Sam is growling profusely as his cock is tightly squeezed. All he wants to do is focus on thrusting up into his older brother. Finally, John pulls away and begins to rub his cock as he watches his sons.

Immediately, Sam's full attention is on Dean. He's bouncing up and down on his rigid cock and it clouds Sam's mind. His fingers grasp his hips and he slams his brother down onto his cock. "Fuck Dean. Your ass is so tight. You're fucking killing me." Dean only moans in response.

Sam attempts to get the right angle, but soon grows frustrated at his lack of control. He finally sits up and pushes his brother onto his hands and knees. Grunting as he reenters his brother's tight hole, Sam smiles in pleasure. At this angle he is able to fuck his brother with abandon.

Wrapping his broad hands around Dean's waist, Sam rams his cock deep into his ass. "Dean you feel so fucking good. I love being inside your tight little ass."

Dean whimpers at the rough thrusts. "Sammy you are so big. You're making my dick leak."

Sure enough, Dean's cock is painfully hard and begins to drip with cum. His brother continues to massage his prostate and it makes him growl in pleasure.

John watches his son's and listens to their cries of pleasure. He is now fully hard and is tired of being left out. Quietly, he approaches the boys and kneels behind Sam.

While in mid-thrust, Sam can feels his father's calloused hand on his shoulder. He pushes the younger son down onto his brother so he's draped across his back. Dean is now on his hands and knees with his brother's thick cock lodged inside him. Sam's strong arms cage in his older brother and press into the wood floor. He can feel Dean's broad shoulders pressed into his chest and his hole gripping tightly onto his cock. Sam realizes that his own hole is now exposed.

"Holy shit," Sam exclaims as he feels his father's finger press into his tight ass. He sucks in a deep breath and feels his cock twitch inside his brother.

"What a nice little ass you got," John chuckles as he slides a second lubed finger into his son. A string of curses fall across Sam's lips, but this doesn't deter his father. He's determined to fill his youngest son up. "Ok now stay still."

Sam steadies his hips and grits his teeth in anticipation. Dean pants underneath him and itches to move in order to feel the friction he craves, but he doesn't dare to disobey his father.

John lines his cock up with Sam's ass. He uses one hand to pull his cheeks open and the other to grasp his cock. He moans deeply as he steadily pushes into his son.

"Fuck dad, you're too big!," Sam growls. The pressure threatens to overwhelm him and his cock throbs inside of Dean.

"No I'm not. You can take it. You're a big boy," John condescends as he bottoms out. A layer of sweat covers all three Alphas and the room reeks of sex. After pausing for a second, John begins to thrust in and out of his son. Sam growls and lust rings through his ears and into his finger tips. He gnaws on Dean's shoulder as he begins to match his father's movement.

Wrapping his fingers around Sam's waist, John starts to pick up speed and Sam fucks to keep up. The men are focused on their movement and nobody utters a word. Only the sound of slapping skin and the grunting of three men fill the bunker. John palms his youngest son's ass and gives it a hefty slap making Sam yelp. They are so focused on their own pleasure that they don't hear another person enter the room.

You stand in the doorway with your eyes wide. You were surprised to wake to an empty room, but your need for sustenance made you curious. While creeping through the halls looking for a kitchen, you heard the sound of your Alphas. Shocked to see them rutting into one another, you have never seen such a sight. Every muscle is oiled with sweat and strained in tension. Slick runs down your bare thigh as you watch; you hadn't bothered to look for clothes. Dean's cock is the only one you can see and it makes you lick your lips.

Softly, you approach the Alphas. John notices you immediately and his eyes whip to yours. A wicked smile crosses his face when he sees the lust looming in your eyes. The two younger Alphas are too preoccupied to notice you.

You kneel before Dean and study his features. Stubble covers his chin and his brow is furrowed in pleasure. His emerald eyes eventually find yours and he is surprised, but pleased by your presence. "Sammy, slow down a second," Dean calls.

Sam unhappily stops his thrusting and finally notices you watching the trio. None of the boys attempt to dislodge themselves from one another and you all simply stare at each other until John speaks up. "Sweetie, get yourself under Dean. There's still one free cock."

A bright smile crosses your face as you scurry onto the floor and attempt to join the mass of bodies and limbs. Your heat is still running through you and it's clouding your vision. All you can thinking of is Dean's thick knot.

Sam and Dean maneuver their arms so you can slip under Dean. You lay on your back underneath him with your legs between his and Sam's. This would be a sweet and vanilla missionary position if it weren't for the two extra Alphas fucking into Dean. The eldest brother smiles at you, "Hey sweetheart. Long time no see."

You giggle as you hump your pelvis against his. His cock grazes your public bone and makes him moan. "Damnit girl, get me inside of you."

"Yes, Alpha," you reply demurely.

Reaching between your legs, you grasp his cock and align the head with your slit. You rub it up and down and coat it with your slick before pushing his thick cock inside of you.

You groan loudly as Dean seats himself inside of you. John and Sam match his movement and the three men begin to thrust in unison. Taking the lead, John sets the pace and you all feel your pleasure mounting.

"Holy shit," you whimper. "This is crazy. You're stretching me so good."

"You're being stretched?," Dean pants, "Try having Goliath shoved up your ass."

Sam simply chuckles and thrusts into Dean roughly making him growl.

John has one hand on Sam's hip and another in his hair. He likes having something to hold onto. "Fuck. I don't think I'm going to be able to hold on much longer."

Sam closes his eyes and nods his head as his cock begins to twitch profusely.

Dean, still fucking in unison, is only focused on you. His piercing eyes burrow into yours and it makes your heart skip. You can feel his knot begin to expand as his lips crush onto yours. His soft lips roughly kiss yours and you moan into his mouth.

Faltering, John's movements begin to stutter as he is pushed to the brink. Sam's cock grips him tightly and he groans loudly as he cums. His breath catches as he spurts his seed deep into his youngest son's ass. "Fuck, I'm cumming Sam. I'm gonna fill you up."

Sam quickly joins him and he in turn fills his brother's ass. Sweat sheens across his face and he pants in his brother's ear, unable to formulate any words.

"Dean, please. Dean I need your knot," you mewl into the eldest brother's ear. You hips buck up to meet his moving pelvis.

"I got you baby girl. Come on. Cum on my knot."

You cry out and arch your back as your orgasm floods through you. Static fills your ears and your face and fingers tingle with pleasure. Dean roars as his knot catches and sinks deep into you. His cum pools inside of you and fills you to the brim. Resting his head on your shoulder, he attempts to catch his breath. "Holy fuck, you feel so good 'Mega."

John and Sam pry themselves away and sit on the nearby couch. Both of them are panting as their cocks soften. You and Dean lay sprawled out on the floor as he is not able to pull away until his knot has deflated.

You breath deeply and look up at John and Sam. They chuckle at the pornographic sight in front of them and you can't help, but laugh in return. Dean joins in on your laugh and kisses into your neck as he looks up at his brother and father.

"I could get use to this," he states smugly.


End file.
